Gary Oak
Smell ya later! In Pokemon Heralded as the truest of true motherfuckers, Gary Oak is a Pokemon trainer, professor-in-training, and world class pimp with some foxy cheerleaders. He's most known for his legendary girth which can't be ignored. Gary's blood feud with Ash got its roots when he impregnated Ash's mother while he was travelling. In retaliation Ash killed Gary's pet Raticate in battle. Ever since then Gary has made it his life goal to do everything better than Ash, outnumbering him in badges, battles, and bitches. In VGCW Taking his feud to the ring Gary joined VGCW to show up Ash. His debut in what is considered to be a potential MOTY was on January, 6th 2013 where he fought and lost to Ash. He was humiliated from the loss against his long term rival, but was expected to make a comeback soon. He didn't though, and thus began his long and sordid descent into the abyssal depths of jobberdom. It began by getting destroyed by Gabe in the first round of a 16 man tourney for the #1 contender in an amazing two minutes and thirty-three seconds after not getting off a single offensive move. Pokemon X and Y was cancelled for a brief moment as a result. Following that, he was the third man eliminated in a 6-man Battle Royal and lasted only a couple of minutes in his first participation in a Royal Rumble match until Link, one of biggest jobbers in the business, threw his scrawny ass out of the ring. In with the Wrong Crowd When Dan Hibiki made his heel turn and crushed Ash's chance at becoming #1 contender, Gary was in trouble. All the losses he'd suffered were one thing, but that night he lost the thing he'd been doing for as long as he could remember: being Ash's rival. Gary had nothing left to look forward to except the possibility of becoming a jobber one day. Perhaps that is why he was later seen as part of The McMahon Elite Four. Maybe he thought hanging out with all the tougher bad guys would make him more like them. Whatever the case, Gary had taken his jerkishness to a new level. He and noted Good Wrestler Ezio Auditore ambushed Phoenix Wright two-on-one, managing to take him down quickly. However, Nappa came to help Phoenix and Gary got knocked out by noted Bad Wrestler Phoenix while Ezio was distracted. He later faced Ghost Trick again, this time accompanied by not only Ezio but also Raphael. But with Solid Snake on Ghost Trick's side, Gary fell once again, along with both his teammates. The stable did not last long afterwards. On 2013-02-01, the three remaining members of The McMahon Elite Four assembled to discuss Mr. L 's betrayal, during which Gary declared his intent to splot from the crumbling stable, pointing out the fact that only three people remained in the supposed "Elite Four", and that he had no reason to stick around now that Baz McMahon wasn't there to pay him. The Very Worst? Before the Elite Four's demise, however, while the remaining members of the stable were busy fighting each other, Gary was left to be newcomer Tingle's opponent in the tiny man's first match. Gary had to win this match. He already lost his rival to a guy who was considered a joke by his peers and had yet to win a single match or pin a single opponent for a three count. But Tingle had a surprise in store for not only Gary, but the entire VGCW audience. Gary lost the match after being shown no mercy by the harmless-looking man, suffering his most humiliating loss to date... in fact, perhaps the most humiliating loss anyone had ever had, anywhere. And yet the humiliation did not end there. Vegeta, who at the time was bar none the biggest jobber in the league, managed to win over Charles Barkley. With Link nowhere to be found, Gary was suddenly a serious contender for the League's Biggest Jobber. After more than a month of losing to laughable opponents, being a thug for an unsuccessful stable, and being ignored by his ex-rival, Gary and Ash finally met once again on 2013-02-18. It was a 6-man Battle Royal, so he also had to deal with a schizophrenic, a racecar driver, and two of his former allies, but at least Dan wasn't there to steal his thunder. However, Gary didn't realize just how far he had fallen. Ash didn't just outlast Gary, he outlasted everyone, winning the #1 contender slot for the Casual championship, which he won the very next show. The Very Worst With Ash evolved into Red, Gary stands even less of a chance to best his rival until he evolves into Blue, but to get the experience required, he needs to start winning. His best chance yet was given to him on 2013-03-26 in a match against Barret Wallace, another wrestler who didn't yet have a single victory to his name. Gary fought tooth and nail to get a singles win on his record, as did Barret... but his best didn't amount to much. He spent much of the fight being a punching bag for the AVALANCHE member, and it is unknown whether the fact that Gary lasted as long as he did is a testament to his grit or to the fact that Barret deals laughable damage. In the end, it wasn't even Barret's finishers that sealed the deal; it was Gary botching a high-flying spot. With the loss to Barret and another win for Vegeta (this time over Waluigi) that same night, Gary may arguably be the biggest jobber currently in the VGCW. A few more embarrassing losses in a row may seal the deal if Gary cannot win a single match on his own merits. Dim Hopes Gary's only success has been in the roiling chaos of the Royal Rumble. On the 2013-02-28 Royal Rumble, he managed to put out a decent performance, taking out Mike Haggar and Tingle before being thrown out by former partner Ezio. Until he can put that same spark of potential to work in Singles matches, Gary is poised to remain a laughingstock. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery SKS9S.jpg|Before Gary oak professional mofo by tacofiesta-d3e66md.png|Gary's life before joining the VGCW, he gave it all up. Bb4279a2d4aa63f5448ddb6bf9598ff1 zpsea2b331b.gif EmfUc.png|After garygirls.gif|He may look happy, but he's actually desperately trying to get Ash's attention. smell ya later elite 2.png|Gary was here, Raph and Ezio are losers gary used no sell.png